


The Greatest Secret

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the Lord of Imladris? What burden does he bear that has remained a secret for hundreds of years. Who will discover the true and what will consquences of the revelation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Title:** The Greatest Burden

**Author:** Haleth Broadbent

**Declaimer:** If I was Tolkien, would I be wasting my time here?

**Rating:** PG-13 for later chapters

**Time:** When Imladris was building built and only the guard and scholars inhabited the valley.

**: The Greatest Secret :**

No one knew. No one guessed. The idea was so strange, so bizarre and _wrong_. Yes, it was wrong above all things. It was a lie, as no other thing in the twins lives had been a lie. This was from the very core, a lie to be concealed and hidden away from the light. It was a lie to be ashamed of and to deceive people with. People with such goodness of heart that they would never suspect the truth.

But the secret went to the grave and further when the twins were separated by the strongest barrier leaving one with an internal injury that left him bleeding.

**: Imladris :**

"And she agreed to see you?" Erestor asked in astonishment, "Why? Why of all people would Galadriel and Celeborn want you to marry their daughter? You haven't even see her in five hundred years!"

"I know, but who else is there to ask?" Elrond countered, "There are no available females at my rank, always excepting Thranduil's vixenish sister, so what am I to do?"

"Not marry her!" Erestor laughed as he joined his lord's side.

Elrond swung his leg to the railing of his balcony outside his office in the cozy beginnings of what was to become the legendry Imladris. He, and his dearest friend, Erestor, were considering the greatest possible change that could come to Imladris, a lady.

"I think it's all very well of you to marry," Erestor said, "As things are now Imladris is nothing more then a barracks filled with soldiers and we few scholars."

"You humble scholars," Elrond said sarcastically, "I've heard how you have be going on against the presence of the soldiery in the library."

"I simply wish to …" Erestor stopped a frown creasing his face, "Wait a mintue. _You_ changed the subject."

Elrond held up his hands, "Guilty. Now what about this whole marriage issue?"

"As I said I think it's a good plan, but I am not so sure about the lady in question. I have met her once and I was not impressed with her. Oh, she's very pretty, I grant you, but not what you would say…intellectual."

"You mean she wasn't as scholarly as you? If that is you're only objection than I should see no reason not to seek the alliance." Elrond said, "Of course, the last time I saw her she was just a tiny bite of a thing. She was the skinniest child I have ever seen alive, all bones and no flesh. If I didn't know Galadriel better I would have thought she wasn't feeding her."

"Yes, well. I can say for certain that she not the skinny thing you remember. After all she is the daughter of the most beautiful woman living…now," Erestor added hastily, "Of course your mother was very lovely."

Elrond squinted at the setting sun and his expression was a mixed of studied disinterest and pain, "I wouldn't know," he finally said, "Now, I have written to the queen as you know, and I have gained the chance of a meeting with the family. Always being diplomatic, I have said that it would be a test to see if there may not be the chance for feeling on either side. If I see her and she likes me not, then she will not have to worry about being compelled to wed me."

"And vice versa," Erestor nodded, "Splendid idea. But remember not to expect much from the prin..."

Elrond stood suddenly and slapped Erestor's arm good naturedly, "I won't then! Gods, you're the worst encouragement for a man trying to wed."

"Well, you seem rather reluctant about the whole thing. I want to make sure you understand that I agree you should marry, but not foolishly," Erestor said, "If you could have only been a bit more like Elros then maybe this wouldn't be such a problem."

Elrond's eyes flashed with pain but Erestor failed to see it this time, "Perhaps not. Although Ereinion did say that we were so alike he could never tell us apart."

"Except for those _idiotic_ tattoos you have," Erestor reminded him, "I remember Gil-Galad being so furious when he discovered those things when you first arrived."

"It was a means of knowing us apart," Elrond defended, "Maedhros had won a wage we had and the cost was that we both be tattooed so he could always be assured of which of us was which."

"You'd tricked him too often," Erestor laughed, 'I only wish I could have been there to see his face. Ai, what a time you must have had getting them."

"We weren't children, Erestor." the lord reminded him.

"I don't consider nineteen years of age being old enough to take such a procedure," Erestor sniffed, "But at least there was no more mistaking the two of you."

Elrond raised a dark brow, "Oh you think so? Well, do you remember that time when you thought Elros had broken his arm riding and he made you swear not to tell anyone?"

"You mean the time right after you had fallen off your horse and received a concussion? Yes, but what…" Erestor's face suddenly flushed red, "You mean to say that was you? I covered for you? If Elros had done it I could understand, but Gil-Galad had given special instruction for you not to ride so soon after your head injury…"

He trailed off in a few out raged splutters as Elond gave a hearty laugh that echoed around the walls of the valley.

"And you never guessed it! Poor old Erestor, you've no idea how many times we did that to you. Tattoos or no."

"Well, it wasn't as if they were in the most hidden place," Erestor said, "I should have seen it when I set your arm."

"But you forget that Elron… I mean, I have mine on my left arm and Elros on his right." Elrond said hurriedly, " You were setting my right at the time. Pretty convenient that. We'd have been in an awful stew otherwise."

"I'd have whipped you myself, if it would have cured you." Erestor said.

Just then a knock came at the door and Elrond called in the page, a tall skinny boy with stringy black hair hanging into his eyes.

"I've a message for you Uncle," he said glancing at Erestor, "Some of the soldiers were in the library again today and they've ruined the copy of "The Noldor and Their History."

"Ruined it?" Erestor squeaked, "How did they ruin it?"

"Someone spilled jam on the pages," the page said, "It wasn't me, sir!"

Erestor almost fainted with anger as he turned a pale face to Elrond, "If you will forgive me my lord, there are some of the soldiery I have to _MURDER_!"

"By all means," Elrond called after the departing couple, "But remember to ask if it was the blackberry jam, we're already short on it."

Elrond chuckled softly to himself as he turned back to the balcony. Below him in the lower levels of the valley construction of the common housing was well under way. The sounds of hammers and tools rattled up to him in time with the singing voices of the builders. Imladris was rising in and around the roar of the falls that cascaded all around him.

Elrond closed his eyes and inhaled the damp air deep into his lungs. Leaning against the rail he allowed his head to hang low on the cold metal. Erestor's words ran circles through his mind as he played them over and over again.

_"But at least there was no more mistaking the two of you."_

Unconsciously, the fingers of his right hand reached over and under the materiel of his sleeve. On the underside of his left wrist he felt the letters that formed his name, branded into his flesh forever.

**_Elros._ **


End file.
